Eddie Brock
Venom is a living symbiotic organism and one of Spider-Man's greatest foes. As a child, Eddie Brock was raised in a Roman Catholic household in San Francisco, his mother dead due to complications of his birth. Eddie's father is shown to be loving but left cold and unaffectionate because of the death of his wife. Eddie constantly attempts to obtain his father's approval, though even after excelling in school, he only receives half-hearted encouragements. Though exceptional in athletics, Brock switches his major in college to journalism after reading an article on the Watergate scandal. Upon graduating, he moves to New York City and as a member of the Associated Press, he obtains a job as a journalist for the Daily Globe. Brock is fired from his job in disgrace, and his father practically disowns him. With no decent publishers willing to hire him, he is forced to work for sleazy tabloid magazines. Brock blames Spider-Man for his downfall. Now with his fear of the cancer growing, Brock resumes his passion for athletics through weight training to reduce stress. Though his body grows to near-Olympic standards, his anger and depression remain, causing Anne to divorce him. With both his professional and personal life shattered, Brock contemplates suicide and goes to a church where he prays to God for forgiveness, unaware the symbiote Spider-Man has discarded remains in the church, and is waiting for him. Attracted by Brock's matching resentment towards Spider-Man, the symbiote bonds with Brock, feeding off his cancer and keeping him alive in the process. Brock now possessed powers similar to those of Spider-Man, though he learns that the symbiote thinks of him as a second-rate host compared to Spider-Man. Brock's hatred for Spider-Man twists the symbiote's own emotions and drives it even more insane. Brock, knowing that the symbiote could potentially go back to Spider-Man, leaving him to die, and also blaming Spider-Man for his misfortune, becomes determined to torment and kill Spider-Man and his family. The symbiote imparts him with the knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity, and Brock names himself "Venom", for he claims he's poison to Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Battle vs. Guyver (by MrPacheco101) In the Heart of New York City Sho Fukamachi is taking a shortcut through the alleyway on his way home, but unbenohest to him he secretly being stalked by Venom camouflaged within the wall. Venom then gets closer to Sho and jumps towards him; Sho then sees a black blur coming towards him and dodges, he then transforms to the Guyver and readys himself for Venoms next move as he gets up.Venom then charges at Sho and tries to land a right hook, Sho dodges the attack then unsheaths his frequency swords and slashes Venoms arm; Venom grabs his arm and howls in pain venom then unleashes a black goop on the ground. the black goop then races towards Sho and expands trapping him in a black blanket of death. As the Black blanket began to enclose Sho, the Guyver's mouth piece opens and unleashes the Sonic Emmiters that sends a huge soundwave destrpying the black goop and hitting Venom where it hears. Venom holds his head in agony as he cannot bear the pain,Venom then puts his arm in Sho direction and shoots his webbing hitting him in the face; sho tries to get the webbing out of his face, but is dragged by Venom towards his doom. Venom sees a red blotch appearing in Shos face and BOOM!!! the blast destroyes the webbing and hits Venom square in the chest, Venom holds his chest in pain and retreats further down the alleyway. Sho pursues Venom further down, but hits a dead end with Venom nowhere insight; Knowing this might be a trap sho readys himself for any of Venoms attacks. Venom then decamouflaged himself and jumps behind Sho and bites him in the right shoulder; the bite proved useless as it didnt even chink the Guyvers armor. Sho grabbed Venom from behind and threw him at the wall, his chest plate opens, then particles began to form and unleashes his signature move The Mega-Smasher. The Blast hits Venom directly causing a huge crater to form then smoke appears, sho walks towards the sight of the blast and sees Venoms host Eddie Brock naked,mangled body followed by black goop spread everywhere, not moving. Sho then de-transforms and walks away. Winner: The Guyver Expert's Opinion Even though Venom proved to be a fearsome opponent, The Guyvers sonic emmiters and head beam brought Venom down to the ground. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Amon (by Tomahawk23) Inside The Baxter Building, NYC, NY':' After defeating wave after wave of Skrull attacks, and dealing with other shit, the Fantastic Four are getting sick and tired of fighting for Earth and want to take a break. "Alright that does it, I ain't helping out anyone anymore. Let other ass holes handle any problems, I ain't doing this shit anymore", said Mr. Fantastic. "Agreed, let us take a nice long 5 month vacation. We'll start by relaxing here, and then take a 3 month vacation to Hawaii! said Human Toruch. "Sounds good", said Invisible Woman. One Month Later in Latervia: "It seems as if the Fantastic Four have let their guard down. Taking a vacation I assume" Dr. Doom thought to himself. Dr. Doom watches the Fantastic Four to a degree, waiting for the perfect time to strike. "Prehaps this is my opportunity to take them out once anf for all". Doom gave an evil laugh. Two Weeks Later in NYC: The Fantastic Four walk down the streets. Enjoying a nice summer breeze. Enjoying their lack of stress and responsibility. Suddenly Doom flew right in front of them out of the blew. The Thing instantly leaped right at him. Doom teleported behind him and shot him in the back with a small rocket knocking him out. The Fantastic Four and Doom gave a western stair at each other, Doom stuck his hand right out at them and created what appeared to be a portal he intendted to shoot at them. Right out of the blue, Doom was hit with a web knocking him right into a building. He looked up and he saw that his attacker was none-other than Spider-Man. "Good thing you arrived or you would've been in some serious trouble" said Spider-Man. "Thanks Peter" said Mr. Fantastic. Doom got up and flew right at spiderman. Invisible Woman threw pavement right at Doom hitting him and knocking him on the ground. While on his back Doom shot a rocket right below where the Fantastic Four were Standing. Human Tourch flew straight up into the air, the explosion sent Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic off the ground. Invisible Woman fell on her back almost knocking her unconscious. Mr. Fantastic streched himself right at Doom, streching his fingers thin enough to slide through his visor and poke his eye. Doom kicked him in the groin, he looked up and he saw Spider-Man landing on top of him. He grabbed Spider-Man by the leg and threw him at a building. He grabbed a light poll and swung himself on top of it. Meanwhile Doom took into the air and hit Mr. Fantastic with some sort of magical beam. He flew at Spiderman head-on, Spiderman jumped right on top of him and leaped onto a building. Mr Fantastic streched out his arms and grabbed Doom by the leg pulling him down. Doom flew straight up with Mr. Fantastic holding onto his leg. Doom eventually flew so high that Mr. Fantastic couldn't reach him. Doom flew down and hit Mr. Fantastic with a portal when he got in range. The portal sent him to an unknown location. He flew right at Spider-Man and grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. Right out of no where Venom came out of the blue and jumped off a building straight at Doom. Doom turned his hand and shot a portal at him which took him straight to the Avatar Universe in 170 ASC on top of a building in Republic City. Republic City 170 ASC: Venom found himself falling 100 yards in the air in a strange world. Trying to avoid causing a lot of attention to himself Venom shot a web at a large building and swung on top of it. "Where the hell am I?" Venom thought to himself. "Might as well take a look around, see if I can find away out of here". Venom moved across the buildings of Republic City looking at his surroundings. He saw a large crowd of people gathering in one building in which he headed to. Venom entered through a broken window and stood on the catwalk. He saw a masked man surrounded by guards preaching about "Equality" and "benders". Several audience members began screaming and pointing to the catwalk. Amon and his Equalists looked up and saw what appeared to be some kind of monster. "What is that thing?" said the Lieutenant. Every single person in the building was stairing right at Venom. "I think it's some kind of bender" said one of the Equalists. "Stun it, I want this thing alive" said Amon. Several Equalists threw their ropes at Venom wrapping them around his wrists. Venom launched right at them, the Equalists electrified their ropes. Causing small damage to Venom. When the Equalists closed it he grabbed two of them and threw them with one hand, breaking their backs. he sliced two others in half with his claws. The Lieutenant came charging at Venom, Venom threw a jab at him, the Lieutenant dodged it and jumped onto his back, electrifying him with his two sticks. Venom screamed in pain. As the Lieutenant jumped off of him, Venom kicked him against the wall. Amon just stood their and watched this go down. Several other Equalists came out of two side doors, Venom realized he would be overwelmed by those electrical weapons so he fled out a window. Venom moved from roof top to roof top. "That building there should be good to take shelter in" he thought to himself. Venom shot a web onto the top of the building and smashed through the window into what appeared to be a stadium. He turned around and he saw the masked man at the rally. "What are you"? said Amon. "Your demise!!!" Venom screamed. He leaped at Amon. Amon tried to bloodbend him, but he quickly realized that he had no blood. Although he was able to lock onto what he thought was "another person" which had blood, Amon quickly pushed him back and broke his arm and leg. Yet he got right back up. Venom shot a web onto the cealing, he swung himself right at Amon and kicked him square in the face. Somehow his maks still held up. He swung backwards, this time Amon ducked, with Venom now infront of him Amon quickly made a water cloak knocking Venom into the water. Amon froze the water beliving it was the end of Venom as he walked away. He heard a cracking of the ice, he quickly turned around to see Venom right on top of him, he quickly fliped backwards as Venom landed right where he formaly stood. Venom staired into his eyes, saliva dripped from his mouth. Venom made a tendtril into a hammer and hooked Amon, he ducked then made large water blade and leaped at Venom. The water blades did nothing to pierce Venom, not even a dent was made. Venom grabbed him and threw him against the wall, Amon created a waterspout and saved himself. Amon made a wave knocking Venom into the water, he then let himself down and took the water used for the spout and created a Octopus Form (it's basically 8 water cloaks on all sides). Venom quickly leaped up, and was quickly knocked down against by Amon's Octopus Form. All of the sudden Venom shot a web onto the cealing pulling himself up, Amon quickly cut it with water, Venom jumped in time and landed on the ground. Venom right hooked Amon, Amon had noticed back at the rally that Venom seemed weak to the gloves. He dodged his right hook and attempted to shock him with his Equalist glove, Venom dodged it by jumping and air kicked Amon. Amon quickly got up, Venom made his hand into a small knife and through a thrust at Amon, he blocked and shocked him with his Equalist glove. He then shocked him in the head and sidekicked him knocking him off the the ground and into the water. Venom shot a web at Amons leg pulling him down with him. While falling Amon cut the web with waterbending, right before he hit the water Amon created a small waterspout and brought himself onto the platform that lifts those who have fallen into the water out of it. He then shocked the water with the glove. Considering the creature seemed weak to this, and the amount of times he had been shocked and now that he shocked the water he assumed that he was dead. When Amon got to the top he looked down at the water, where he saw the creature swimming under water, he seemed weaker but still alive, and a threat. Amon launched himself up to a window through a waterspout, he used bloodbending to drag a near by person into the building through the window. Once he was there he cut off his head, blood began to spray everywhere. Right on time Venom came leaping out of the water. Amon jumped right down at him. Venom increased his size to 12 feet, Amon jumped right on top of him pouring the blood all over him. Venon tried to get him off but Amon just kept jumping to a different position, as well as jumping behind him and then getting back on. The blood started to bond with the symbiote. Venom shrunk himself down to normal size and tried to grab Amon, this time he jumped right off of him. He charged at him and Amon pined him to the ground with bloodbending, just as Amon predicted, pouring the blood on him would work. However, Venom's strong will and strength, allowed him to resist it, that combined with the fact that the blood didn't bond enough to make a difference. He turned his hands into knives and charged at Amon and took a slash at his head, he ducked. with the other hand Amon stabbed him in the lungs and held him up in the air. Venom started to laugh and drool at his victory. He threw Amon against the wall and jumped out the window hoping to find away out of this world. Winner: Venom Expert's Opinion Although Amon was a skilled martial artist and bloodbender, many of his attacks wouldn't affect Brock in his Venom suit, combined with Eddie Brock's superior ranged and close ranged attacks secured a win for Spider-Man's foe. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Law Enforcement Warriors